


The Vampire's Many Toys

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon remembered Sarah Croydon always frowning on their bed without him.





	The Vampire's Many Toys

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon remembered Sarah Croydon always frowning on their bed without him. When he attacked humans and consumed blood in England.   
He purchased many expensive toys and eventually returned to his bed. Charles smiled with Sarah after toys were revealed and she took them.  
At least Sarah had company now.

THE END


End file.
